Wet tissues are widely used for wiping one's hands or the buttocks of infants, sick persons, or old persons. A wet tissue is base fabric such as nonwoven fabric impregnated with a chemical such as a cleaning liquid, an antiseptic liquid or the like and is normally stored in a sealed storage container to be able to maintain a state in which the base fabric is wet with a chemical or the like. A bottle-type storage container in a cylindrical shape has widely been used, but a bottle-type wet tissue package stores a wet tissue wound as a roll vertically in an storage container and thus, it is difficult to make the container compact, posing a problem of larger sizes of the storage container and higher manufacturing costs. In recent years, therefore, instead of the bottle-type wet tissue package, a bag-type wet tissue package enabling one to take out one folded wet tissue at a time by storing and packaging folded wet tissues in a bag body is increasingly used.
As a bag-type wet tissue package, a wet tissue package configured such that a wet tissue drawing hole forming member or an outlet member formed a wet tissue drawing hole at the bottom portion is mounted on the inner side around a bag body opening formed from a film having airtightness or the like and a wet tissue inside the packing body is taken out from the bag body opening through the wet tissue drawing hole is widely used (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).